Four Walls (RusAme Fanfic)
by xxliquidxxmercuryxx
Summary: Alfred F. Jones and Ivan Braginski have had very different lives. Alfred, a hidden genius among the older and wiser countries, has always been seen as stupid and fat. Ivan, a scarred being among countries that would never understand his pain, has always lived up to his stereotype. For a genius and an anti-social maniac to fall in love, that is it's own game. Watch them play.
1. Chapter 1: Intelligence

~Alfred (America) P.O.V~

Wall 1; Lost In His Eyes

"Und so, in conclusion, that is mein plan for zeh civil war in Egypt." Ludwig finished, slowly sliding his hand into his blue military jacket pocket. The meeting room was silent for a few seconds until Ludwig cleared his throat and looked down the long table. "Vould anyone like to present other solutions?"

All eyes suddenly fell on me as I raised my hand slowly. I looked down the table and then back at Ludwig, whose eyes instantly locked onto mine. "May I suggest an alternate plan?" I asked politely. Ludwig nodded slowly and held the red dry-erase marker out for me to grab. I pushed my chair back on the carpeted floor and stood up, wearing my usual green military uniform and my favorite bomber jacket.

They all watched, almost in suspense, as I walked up to the board. The silence was so thick that every one of my footsteps almost echoed against the carpet. When I reached the board, Ludwig rolled his shoulders and placed the marker in my open hand. I nodded to him. "Danke, Deutschland." I said in German.

He nodded back and walked away from me. I twirled the red marker in my hand for a second and then turned to the white board. A map of Egypt popped up in my head, its cities, villages and rivers popping up here and there. The bombings and war fronts were highlighted. I smirked and popped the cap off the marker, starting to copy what I saw. "Now, if the protesters are making their camps and cartels, here." I said, simultaneously marking the areas after finishing my overall drawing of the country (which looked pretty accurate). "Then their next target would be the capital." I stated, turning on my heel and facing the table of countries.

"Of course they'd be going for the capital, that's where the bloody president is." I heard Arthur say.

"But, do you see the pattern in their actions that are leading to the attack on the capital city and henceforth the obvious endangerment of the president?" I said quickly, my mind racing faster than my mouth. I sealed my lips instantly, looking toward the blonde for an answer.

"Stop trying to show off, Alfred-." Arthur began to say, furrowing his eyebrows at me.

"What patterns do you speak of?" Roderich spoke, the Austrian with dark hair and glasses. A musical prodigy with a similar mind like mine. "From what we've studied, their settlements are at random."

"Ah, so you've seen the randomness." I said, pushing the glasses up the bridge of my nose, "But, the pattern is clear as day once you see it." I turned back around and started drawing on the board again. A clear zig-zag pattern was shown between the cartels and overrun settlements all leading toward the capital. I heard an 'Ah' from the Austrian; it had clicked with him too. "The relationship between the cartels and settlements is made to create a zig-zag pattern, helping the protesters find their way easier. Therefore, it only makes sense that the settlements are marked with number, indicating the order in which the protesters must go to it. And finally, that leads to the fact that the reason they are numbered is because the protesters can only get certain supplies at certain places, baffling the Italian troops as to why there are no guns at one point and some at another. It's a step-by-step plan to get all the supplies needed to attack the capital." I finished practically breathless. I turned around to face the nations who stared at me with wide eyes, "Clear as daylight, you see. But personally, I would've covered up my tracks a little bit better if I was them..." I gave a nervous smile.

Roderich gave me a small smile, almost reassuringly. I saw Elizabeta, who sat next to him, raise her hand and slowly stand up. "How do you think we should go about attacking them, Jones?" She asked, her Hungarian flag proudly showing on her right arm.

"I'm glad you asked, Elizabeta." I smiled to her, as my mind began to race rapidly. "First, we obviously know that their next cartel is going to be here-" I said, turning on my heel again and circling a stop near the Nile, "give or take a few miles... BUT! The next settlement they will be planting will be here, directly on the Nile where they will be shipping guns to this settlement that is actually-." I stopped myself there... I spoke too much, again.

"Wait, 'ow in zeh world do you know all of zhis, Alfred?" I heard a Frenchman question.

I cussed underneath my breath, they'd never understand. "It's just a guess, just a prediction." I smiled to them, "Does anyone else have a plan?" I said nervously.

"But, jour not done yet-!" Elizabeta said, raising her eyebrow.

"No, I'm finished, I've already used up my time..." I said, putting the cap back on the marker and placing it back on the table, "And, my opinion wasn't asked for or needed anyways." I chuckled a bit to hide the burning in my throat, "Germany's plan is perfect."

"Danke Amerika, but jou may continue..." Ludwig said, his icy eyes meeting mine.

"No, no, no..." I said, looking toward Arthur and then back at Ludwig, "If I explain more, I'd just be showing off and that's rude. I'll just write a report." I gave Ludwig a small smile and he in return gave me a frown that seemed almost sad. I looked back at everyone and then quickly turned away, I started walking back to my seat. I passed Roderich and Elizabeta, whom was still standing and staring at me.

"Vell zhen..." Ludwig said, probably watching me too, "Zhat concludes today's vorld meeting, ve vill continue zhis discussion und Africa's vater crisis also."

I breathed out, feeling my chest tremble as I did. The meeting room instantly filled with people's voices. I walked over to my chair and grabbed my messenger bag, throwing it over my shoulder. I reached on the desk and grabbed my scribbled notes, barely readable by anyone except me. I stuffed the notebook into my bag and zipped up my coat. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and I turned around, meeting purple eyes, "You, me, outside, now." Roderich demanded.

"No, I can't meet up, I've got to write that report." I said to him. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared into my face. "Besides, aren't you and Gilbert doing something-?"

Roderich grabbed my coat and jerked me toward him, "Jou know damn well that jou didn't go over time." He said quietly, but seriousness filled his German accent. It wasn't like him to be this brash in public. I must've ticked him off somehow.

"Let go of me, Austria."

"Vhy did jou stop Alfred?" He asked, "You're a great asset to dhis organization, vhy do jou hold back?"

I stared into his eyes for a second and then answered quietly, "Because no one likes to hear a genius rant his intelligence." I pushed his hands off of my jacket and took a step back from him. His eyebrows were still furrowed at me. "Besides, dude, I think you'd have much more fun with Gilbert than with me." I said to him, and he simply crossed his arms.

"RODDY!" I heard a certain Prussian yell.

"Oh, hey look, my cue to go!" I smiled winking at him. He reached to grab my arm but was pulled back by Gilbert wrapping his arms around his waist. I couldn't help but laugh at the annoyed face he gave me.

"Hallo, beautiful." Gilbert said, gently kissing Roderich's neck and then chuckling. "I missed you."

"Don't call me zhat in public." The Austrian said sharply afterwards.

"Vhaaat? Vhy not? West calls Feliciano 'schön'."

"Let go, Prussia."

"You're so harsh when your mad, I love it." Gilbert smiled.

I couldn't help but feel a smile crawl onto my face as Roderich struggled to get out of the albino's grip. I saluted the country and turned on my heel, hearing him call my name for help. I shook my head and chuckled again, heading toward the doors of the meeting room. I passed many other countries having loud, boasting conversations. Some of the countries met my icy eyes and I tore away quickly.

Their eyes, all the brown, greens and blues, all showed the same reactions upon meeting mine. Curiosity and jealousy. Behind my back they questioned the mere fact of my existence, my intelligence and my own morals. Some questioned the reason why I was even on the Security Council, I was so 'young and naive', as they claimed. Even Arthur's once supportive eyes slowly turned into jealousy. What was there to be jealous of, honestly? They'd never want to be in my shoes.

I pushed open the doors and walked through them quickly, hearing them slam behind me. I felt the burning in my throat begin to fade away the farther I away from the room I got. I assumed Ludwig and the other countries would want the report done by tomorrow. It wouldn't take me any longer than two hours to write it, then I was home free. I had some other things I wanted to do in the mean time, like finish my sketches.

I busted through the front doors of the building, pushing both of the doors open regally. I walked out and felt the bitter fall wind hit my face. I zipped my jacket up to my neck and began walking to the left, hearing my shoes click on the concrete. I gripped my messenger bag tightly, feeling the wind begin to push it behind me. I felt something hit my head lightly, then my arm, almost sharply. I looked down and saw the transparent droplet fall off of my jacket. It didn't say it was supposed to rain in the forecast... I pressed on, feeling the rain hit me every so often, but I was so consumed by my thoughts I barely felt it.

As I felt the rain begin to fall harder on me, I looked up and saw the pitch black clouds. My eyes widened. Cumulonimbus clouds; definitely a thunderstorm. I scanned the area for anywhere I could go to get some shelter from the rain. I saw a bus stop down the block a bit, its bright blue roof seen clearly through the gloom. I began to run, my footsteps echoing against the brick buildings beside me.

The rain escalated to a full downpour when I was only half way down the street, causing me to run faster. My eyes widened as I saw someone in the bus stop. At the rate I'm running I can't stop without slipping and I'll definitely- Before my mind could catch up reality I slammed into someone's chest. I felt myself falling forward, gravity doing it's job at the worst time. I felt my feet slip under me and I fell toward the person again, falling literally on top of them. I heard a shattering sound, almost like glass. I opened my eyes and they went wide, shock made me stutter, "I-I'm s-s-sorry!" I said looking down at the person below me. Vibrant violet pools met my nervous blues and I felt a shiver go down my spine.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Phone

~Ivan (Russia) P.O.V~

"I-Ivan..." Alfred said, stuttering. He laid above me, one arm on the wet concrete below us and one pressing hard on my chest, supporting himself. Our faces were only inches apart, his blue eyes were clashing with my dark violet. I was lost in the color that mocked the sky in his eyes, he stared into mine with almost the same gaze. He stuttered again. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" He said, almost nervously. He pushed himself off of me quickly, his face slowly getting red. "I didn't see w-where I was g-going!"

He backed away from me quickly also, standing up and brushing himself off. I followed him, standing up also and looking at my usual tan coat. It was soaked and at the very bottom was turning a dark brown color. I sighed, I didn't want to wash this again. I looked back up at Alfred who was unzipping his bomber jacket, "It's alright, Alfred." I said, giving him a small smile, "Just an accident, da?"

He tore his eyes away from mine and I tore away too, looking out at the street in front of us. Alfred cleared his throat, "Y-Yeah, of course dude." He said sort of quietly, "I was j-just thinking and I didn't see where I was g-going..." I heard Alfred's shoes click over to where I was standing. I looked at the American out of the corner of my eye... His blue eyes scanned the streets as if it was a book, in a line and then he would scan another. His blonde hair was a little wet but that one strand of hair that always stuck up seemed untamed by the water. "Oh no! Nononono!" He said bending down quickly, my eyes darted to him.

He slowly stood up, holding a completely broken phone. It looked beyond awful. Alfred looked up at me showing an almost child-like innocence. My stomach twisted as he stared in my eyes, I tore away and stared at the phone. The screen was beyond destroyed. Alfred cussed, "Shit! Now what am I going to do? This had everything on it!" I felt my stomach twisted again when I met his eyes.

I tilted my head toward him and furrowed my eyebrows. I never understood regular people, not like this. Alfred began to cuss as he tried numerous times to push the power button. I licked my lips, "Alfred...Should I pay you back?"

Alfred looked up at me, his blue eyes almost appeared darker. Silence filled between us for a few seconds, his eyes scanning me. I could feel them deducing me, searching for every flaw and every weakness. He tore his eyes away from me and clashed with my eyes again, "What do you mean by 'pay me back'?" He said sharply.

"Well, um, perhaps a new phone...?" I asked, Alfred tilted his head toward me. "I do feel that this is somewhat my fault, I saw you but I didn't move out of the way..." I lied to him, I put on a small smile. "I figured you would stop. This whole incident," I pointed toward the phone, "was my fault...Da?"

Alfred put his head down and looked at his phone again. He pursed his lips together, slightly biting his lip afterwards. "Well, in all honesty Russia, it's my phone therefore it's my problem." He said, calling me by my formal name. Perhaps I should call him by his formal name now? "But, dude, it's really okay!" America said, snapping into the complete opposite mood. "It's just a phone, I back everything up weekly just in case this would happen."

I tilted my head slightly, how could someone switch personalities that quick? How and why did he change so quickly? "I feel a bit responsible though for this incident." I lied again, "But, Americans love free stuff, da?"

Alfred threw his head back and gave out his typical obnoxious laugh, "I do love free stuff." He finished laughing, "Look here dude, I'll make you a deal." He gave me a smile, "If you really feel guilty about this, I'll buy you lunch after the meetings for the next four months in exchange for a new iPhone." Alfred held out his hand and chuckled, "Deal, broski?"

I hesitated taking the American's hand. Taking someone's hands resembles a promise, an oath I learned to never accept from a young age. I was warned since then to never accept one, only give my word, that I can always take back or erase from history. I frowned a bit and moved away from him. He looked at me weirdly, "I'm sorry, I've got Mysophobia."

"Miso-what?" Alfred asked, pushing the glasses up the brim of his nose and giving me a confused look.

Damn, he looked cute when he was confused.

I cleared my throat and pushed the thought out of my mind, "Mysophobia is the fear of germs-."

"Oh, so your a germaphobe." America put on another smile, "Dude, why didn't you say something in the first place?"

I felt an uneasy feeling in my chest arise. "I-I didn't think-"

"Dude, here comes the bus, let's get on and start our deal!" Alfred said, looking toward me with excitement in his eyes. I opened my mouth to question his actions but was silenced by the screeching sounds of the bus's brakes. America looked back down at his phone and his smile faded away almost instantly, he furrowed his eyebrows as he rubbed his finger across the screen. He looked up at me from the side and I quickly turned away.

The bus stopped in front of us and America moved first, putting his broken phone into his messenger bag. I followed the American slowly, my strides being longer than his. Alfred climbed in and paid his fine. Then he placed his hand on one of the standing poles and walked around it, partially swinging into one of the bus seats. A small childish smile formed on his face as he chuckled a bit. I mindlessly handed the bus driver the correct American money and followed Alfred to the same row.

The bus started moving as soon as I took my seat next to Alfred. I placed my hand on the seat in front of me to stabilize myself. "Sorry dude, buses here in New York don't want for anyone to take a seat."

"It's a busy place, da?" I asked, "Moscow can be that same way sometimes."

"Yeah, New York is busy." Alfred said, looking out the window, "But, I honestly adore it with all of my heart. From the sewers to the hot green chick statue, even if that wine loving frog did make it." He smiled out the window and stayed that way for a while. I turned away from him and watched the road, taking my hand off of the seat in front of me as more people started to get on and off with each stop.

Alfred's words echoed in my head as I leaned back in my seat, relaxing a bit. I too adored my home and Moscow. The love of my people was unconditional but we had our rough times and America did too. I turned back to him, his eyes were staring at the rain droplets on the window and a smile was still on his face. But, even through that unconditional love, there is unconditional hatred from my people still. Silence fills the restaurants I enter, the stores, the coffee shops, and the government buildings I visit. The silence seeps into the streets of Moscow during the day and mellows out the nightlife. Silence even fills the meeting rooms when I walk in. But everywhere America walks, the silence disappears and he makes everything brighter. How come I've never silenced him? How isn't he avoiding me and giving me death glares like the rest of the countries at the meetings?

How, after all this time and after all that happened between us years ago, does he not seem to hate me?

"Dudeeee? Russia, broski?" I heard Alfred call to me. I snapped my head over to him and he stood up quickly. "This is our stop."

I mocked up, standing up quickly. "Da." I waited for the bus to stop and quickly moved through the large crowd that was now on the bus. I climbed down the bus's stairs and saw Alfred followed closely behind me, holding his messenger bag close to him. The bus doors closed and the bus left, leaving both of us in a cloud of smoke. Alfred cussed, coughing a bit.

"Ready to go dude?" He asked me, walking to the opposite end of the bus stop. He popped the collar of his old bomber jacket, coughing again. He began to walk away from the bus stop, the rain was falling harder than before. He walked into the rain and turned around, his glasses becoming speckled with tiny raindrops. I walked up to him, the raindrops bouncing off of my coat and my head. He began to walk again and I followed him, "The Apple store is a block down, hope you don't mind the rain."

"No, not at all." I said, looking down at the American.


End file.
